halofandomcom-20200222-history
Armor Permutations
Armor Permutations are a feature in Halo 3, allowing the player to aesthetically customize their multiplayer character (the armor doesn't have any effect on gameplay, only purely cosmetic changes). SPARTAN Armor Permutations There are a wide variety of SPARTAN II armor permutations, with eleven helmets, eight shoulder pieces, and eight chest pieces for a total of 5,632 different SPARTAN armor permutations: one helmet, two shoulder pieces, and one chest piece per permutation, not taking into account if you happen to be one of those lucky individuals working for Bungie able to use the fire armour. With the exception of the Rogue, Mark V, and ODST armor, which do not have either chest or shoulder pieces, and Security armor, which does not have a chest piece. The HAYABUSA Project was developed alongside the MJOLNIR Project and includes the HAYABUSA and Katana permutations. For those players who do not have XBOX Live, you can unlock the following permutations: *Full Hayabusa (find all skulls) *Full Scout (except shoulders) *Full EOD (Legendary completion) *Full EVA (Normal completion) *Security (Shoulders) * Please also note: this means you have all bodies except for Recon. Helmets *'Mark VI:' Unlocked by Default. *'CQB:' Unlocked by Default. *'EVA:' Unlock the Campaign Complete: Normal Achievement. *'EOD:' Unlock the Campaign Complete: Legendary Achievement. *'Hayabusa:' Collect all 13 Skulls in Campaign mode. *'Security:' Either get 49 Achievements in Halo 3, or accumulate up to 1000 Gamerscore in Halo 3. *'ODST:' Unlock the Spartan Graduate Achievement. After TU2, in the new rank progression system this Achievement must be unlocked by reaching the rank of Private grade two in any playlist ranking. *'Mark V:' Unlock the UNSC Spartan Achievement. After TU2, in the new rank progression system this Achievement must be unlocked by reaching the rank of Sergeant in any playlist ranking. *'Rogue:' Unlock the Spartan Officer Achievement. After TU2, in the new rank progression system this Achievement must be unlocked by reaching the rank of Lieutenant in any playlist ranking. *'Recon:' One way is to unlock all of the Vidmaster Achievements in Halo 3 and Halo 3: ODST. The problem is that for the achievement, "Brainpan," you must find the skulls on all 3 Mythic Maps, and the three maps coming with Halo 3: ODST, meaning that you must wait until the release of Halo 3: ODST to get the achievement. The armor can also be unlocked by doing something that makes Bungie feel you deserve it, such as a Forge map, screenshot, or machinima (but this is a rarity). Shoulder Pieces *'Mark VI:' Unlocked by default. *'CQB:' Unlocked by default. *'EVA:' Complete The Ark in Campaign on Normal or higher difficulty. *'EOD:' Complete the level The Ark on Legendary difficulty. *'Hayabusa:' Collect at least 9 skulls. *'Security:' Earn 900 Gamerscore on Halo 3. Due to inconsistency, this armor permutation is not always given at 750. There are some reports that the Security Shoulders need a minimum of 350- 995 Gamerscore, even though the official guide to Halo 3 lists the requirements as 750 (could also be total Metagame points). Even then, the armor permutation may be unlocked, and then re-lock itself after a time, as has been reported. The only way to keep it permanently is to get all the achievements. This permutation may sometimes need the player's model to have accessed online to unlock it. *'Scout:' Unlock the Mongoose Mowdown achievement. *'Recon:' Get all the Vidmaster Achievements in Halo 3 and Halo 3: ODST. It can also be unlocked by doing something that makes Bungie feel you deserve it, such as a Forge map, film or screenshot. Chest Armor *'Mark VI:' Unlocked by default. *'CQB:' Unlocked by default. *'EVA:' Complete The Tsavo Highway on Normal difficulty or higher. *'EOD:' Complete The Tsavo Highway on Legendary difficulty. *'Hayabusa:' Collect at least 5 skulls in campaign. *'Katana' (Add-On): Unlock at least 49 achievements which are worth 1000 or more Gamerscore points in Halo 3. NOTE: There are reports from people who get it with less achievements. Since the release of the mythic map pack the Katana seems to unlock for those that download early(without the need for 1000 gamerscore OR 49 achievements) *'Scout:' Unlock the Too Close to the Sun Achievement, although has been reported that it may appear later sometimes. *'Recon:' Get all the Vidmaster Achievements in Halo 3 and Halo 3: ODST. It can also be unlocked by doing something that makes Bungie feel you deserve it, such as a forge map or screenshot. *'Bungie:' A popular misconception is that the Bungie Flaming Helmet is actually a helmet mostly perceived as Hayabusa, but in fact, it is a piece of fire on the collar. Thus, it is a chest piece. It is the Bungie Chest Piece that allows the flame on the head which can be used with any helmet and shoulder piece (The chest piece is identical to the EOD body piece). The only way to get it currently is to get hired at Bungie. OMG I MADE 5 STAR GENERAL!!!!!!! Sangheili/Elite Armor Permutations armor permutations.]] There are a wide variety of Elite armor permutations, with 5 helmets, 5 shoulder pieces, and 5 chest pieces for a total of 15 different Sangheili armor permutations: one helmet, two shoulder pieces, and chest piece per permutation and 625 possible combinations with all pieces in consideration. Helmets *'Combat:' Unlocked by default. *'Assault:' Unlocked by default. *'Flight:' Unlock either Campaign Complete: Heroic or Campaign Complete: Legendary Achievements. *'Ascetic:' Unlock the Steppin' Razor achievement. *' Commando:' Unlock the Overkill Achievement. Shoulder Pieces *'Combat:' Unlocked by default. *'Assault:' Unlocked by default. *'Flight:' Complete the level The Ark on Heroic or Legendary difficulties. *'Ascetic:' Unlock the Overkill achievement. *'Commando:' Unlocked by default after Auto Update 1 was applied on February 19, 2008. At first, the Steppin' Razorhttp://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=13233 The longstanding “Elite Commando Shoulders aren’t unlocking with the achievement” bug is being resolved in the auto update. The shoulders weren’t unlocking when the Steppin’ Razor achievement was acquired. In the post-auto update era, the Commando Shoulders will be unlocked for everyone, regardless of the status of the corresponding achievement. achievement was needed to unlock the piece, but a bug prevented this. Some people reported getting the shoulder pieces, but then they re-locked themselves after a certain amount of time without being used. Chest Armor *'Combat:' Unlocked by default. *'Assault:' Unlocked by default. *'Flight:' Complete the level Tsavo Highway on Heroic or Legendary difficulties. *'Ascetic:' Unlock the Up Close and Personal achievement. *'Commando:' Unlock the Triple Kill achievement. Unlocking Permutations To mix and match Armor permutations with all colors: go to this http://php.badrouter.net/bnet/ Gallery Human (Spartans) Image:Flamenrecon.jpg|Flaming Recon armor. Image:CQB-Halopedia.jpg|The finished image of the CQB armor. Image:MJOLNIR Mk.VI Powered Assault Armor (EVA).jpg|The EVA permutation's finished image. Image:Halo-3-custom-armor.jpg|An EVA Spartan wielding a M6G or Magnum. Image:Halo3_Spartan-pistol-01.jpg|A Khaki CQB Spartan wielding an M6G. Image:Blemo's Spartan.jpg|You can mix and match different armor parts to create your own Spartan like this ODST Spartan Permutation as seen in this image. Image:flaminghayabusa.jpg|Flaming Helmet. Note: It is the Bungie Chest Permutation that makes the Flaming helmet, and can be equipped with any helmet and shoulders. Image:753777342 19c07c569a o.jpg|The Recon armor permutation wielding a Machine Gun Turret ripped off its tripod, and the back is covered by a knee that was blocking the picture. Image:Mark V mix.jpg|Another mix and match with the original, Mark V helmet from Halo Combat Evolved. Image:IMGP0819.JPG|Three conceptual armor sets from The Art of Halo 3. Image:ODST_helmet.jpg|ODST helmet. There is no shoulder or chest. Image:Rogue_Armor_.jpg|Halo 3 Rogue armor. Image:Recon_armor.jpg|Halo 3 Recon armor, regarded by many to be the best armor available. Image:3231-Full.jpg|A Hayabusa helmet with flaming chest armor on the Halo 3 Multiplayer level Snowbound. Image:1208737266_Scout.jpg|The Scout variant dual-wielding Brute Spikers. Image:EOD_Red.JPG|The EOD variant in a fire holding a Mauler. Image:1211909653_Security.jpg|The Security variant holding a shotgun with a Warthog in the background. Image:1233418918-12Hayabusa-KatanaRightShot.jpg|The Katana chest plate on the Hayabusa variant. Please note that the Katana is not a usable part of the game and is only placed there for decoration. Sangheili (Elites) Image:Assaultarmor.jpg|A light green Elite Assault armor permutation. Image:N'tho 'Sraom.jpg|The updated Elite Combat armor permutation. Image:Unknown Elite Armor1.jpg|An Elite in the Commando armor being burned.(Ascetic Shoulders due to the old bug). Image:1224034874 Elite team.jpg|All the Elite armor permutations in a line on a map Snowbound in Halo 3 Image:FloodGateEESpecialOppsEliteArmour13.jpg|An Elite armor that is only shown in the campaign level Floodgate (it is not usable). This is simply a glitch from the making of the game. Image:1224212556_Ascetic_Combat_Harness.jpg|An Elite wearing the Ascetic Harness permutation holding an Energy Sword. Image:1224959253_Flight.jpg|A front view of the Flight Harness permutation. It can be unlocked by beating Campaign on Heroic or Legendary difficulty levels. Image:1206313606_Commando.jpg| A side view of the complete Commando Harness. Trivia *The EOD chest variant is similar to the Mark V chest plate. Many people have noticed this, and wear the chest plate with the Mark V helmet and the Mark VI shoulders to re-create Mark V armor from Halo: CE. *There was originally going to be an Arbiter Armor Permutation, but it was taken out before Halo 3's release. Bungie however, did not explain why. *Before the release of the Halo 3 Beta, it was speculated that there would be Brute Armor Permutations. This made sense, since the information about Brute ranks and armor had been released in a Bungie podcast. *Due to the different posture, Elite Armor is normally considered harder to headshot from behind compared to Spartan Armor, although easier from the side. *The neck of an Elite (regardless what armor permutation used) is completely immune to any form of damage, except for a charged Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol. In addition, the projectile will simply pass through the neck, as though the neck wasn't there, without even a blood spatter. *Other than Recon there are 7 shoulder and body armors. *If you look into the visors of Spartans, you will see an empty version of the map. *The Bungie armor is also used in Halo Wars.Because you can see the Spartans using it in the cutscene "Monsters" *Hayabusa's development was in tandem with that of the original MJOLNIR project. *Chris Butcher has stated that there was going to be more Elite armor that was going to be downloadable content but apparently the coding won't work. There are no pictures of these armor permutations but one of them might have been the Arbiter armor. *It is impossible to replicate any Halo 3 Campaign characters due to minor differences such as Master Chief's battle damage/armor color, the Arbiter's armor, Usze ‘Taham's color and N’tho ‘Sraom's bad right eye. *There are several Halo 2 armor permutations that could have been used for Elites in Halo 3, such as Heretic armor, Arbiter armor, Honor Guard armor, and Councilor armor. External Links *Player Generator *Player Generator *Build your own Spartan Sources Category:Halo 3